


Love Robin Hood, XOX

by BookwormQueen27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, Evil, F/M, Other, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Season 5 ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: So, I published this story on my Wattpad account, BookwormQueen27.This is a rewrite of season 5’s ending. Death will be in this story.I don’t own Once Upon a Time.





	1. You Are My Future

Robin's Point of View, Mayor's Office.

My daughter was in my arms, bring joy to me. She had been stuck with Zelena and Hades for hours, yet she looked perfectly fine, causing relive to fill me.  
"Your father's here, and everything is going to be alright." I whispered to the pink bundle.  
"I wouldn't be so sure." I saw Hades, the God of Death, walking into the room. I set down my daughter on the table behind us, trying to keep her out of this mess. When I turned back, I saw Hades pointing the Olympian Crystal at me and the love of my life, Regina Mills.  
"You stay away from my daughter." I pointed at him, trying to sound braver than I truly felt.  
"Oh, believe me, she isn't the whose in danger." He told me, pointing his weapon from me to just Regina. I turned to look at my soulmate, who was trying to hide her fear.  
"Hades, stop! This isn't worth it. If you kill me you will lose Zelena forever." Regina reasoned. Hades just grinned.  
"Shh." He said putting a finger to his lip. "Only if she knows about it. And this isn't going to kill you. No, it's going to end you. No Underworld. No moving on. One minute you excise, the next you don't. That's what you get for trying to turn Zelena against me." Hades was crazy. He was going to try to kill us. Regina and my were showing fear, at this point. I knew Regina didn't care if she lived or not, that scared me.  
"No, this was my idea to break into here. Use that on me, just let Regina go." Regina let out a no and grabbed my shoulder. I put my arm in front of her, the words rushed out of my mouth. There was no way  I could live without Regina. She turned turned to me, fear in her eyes. The word I told her from earlier filled my brain, 'Regina, you are my future.' I meant every word of it, even if I had to the for her. Hades smirked and aimed the blue rock at her.  
"Lady's first." He laughed as a blinding light shot out of the end. I tried to move to save Regina but, my feet were stuck, making it impossible. Just Like in the Missing Year I thought. When light hit Regina's chest, I was able to move. I ran over to Regina, who looked dazed. Tears started falling from my eyes and onto her face. She placed a small kiss on my lips and went limp. I wanted to yell, scream, kill Hades but, I was frozen in shock. A blue version of Regina appeared in front of me, her soul. She looked at me one last time, and smiled at me, a real smile. The smile I see every time I close my eyes. I was openly crying as her soul slowly faded. Anger and rage filled me, causing me to glare at Hades. That was when I realized I was on the ground, hugging Regina's lifeless body. Hades smiled at what he did, and blew the end on the crystal.  
"Don't worry, you won't be apart long." He said as he pointed the end at me again.  
"Robin" a female voice asked. I turned to see Zelena walk into the room, over to the murder of my lover."What happened?" She asked looking at her sisters lifeless body.  
"Hades did this." I spat. Looking at the two, all I felt was disgust. Regina had trusted Zelena to change Hades, now she was gone. Regina, the name hurt to think. My love is dead. My soulmate is gone. My anchor is lost. Regina's body laid in my lap, I slow caresses her face, looking at her skin, wishing her eyes would pop open and a smile would grow on her face. Zelena turned to look at Hades, shock growing on her face. Hades was distracted at this moment so I took it. I jumped and hit the Olympian Crystal out of his hand and dove, trying to get it. Zelena beat me and I knew I would have to talk to stay alive.  
"Regina died at the hands of this man. She sacrificed herself for me, my daughter, you, and all if Storybrooke. That's what love is, sacrifice. Hades would never give up any thing for you. He has been lying ever since his heart started beating. Just give me the-."  
"Shut up!" The red head yelled. "All I ever wanted was love." The crystal lit up again, just how it had a few moments again. I closed my eyes, ready to leave this world and go where Regina was. This was the only way we could be together. She wasn't in the underworld, or in a better place. She was gone. " Now, I realize that will never be enough for you." I opened my eyes just in time to see Zelena stab her 'love' with the crystal. The room was filled with a bright light, then he turned to ashes. Zelena was in tears, and I collapsed, grabbing my loves body in my arms. Her hair still looked just as beautiful, just like everything else about her. How was I going to tell Storybrooke they had lost a wonderful women, how was I going to tell Henry and Roland they lost a mother? Regina was my future, now it was gone.  
"Regina, Robin!" I heard Emma yell. Emma was going to see this scene too. She was going to lose a friend. Pain ran through me again. "I saw the big flash, are you both alright?" I stayed quiet. "Guys?" I heard her gasp and I turned to see her face. Her skin started to become really white when she saw Regina. I closed my eyes, trying to dull the pain. I knew it would never stop. I had lost another love. This one way different. I would walk though hell for her but, that was impossible. Regina was gone.


	2. I’m Sorry Mom

Henry's Point of View, Snow and David's house

I placed back in forth in my grandparents loft, waiting for my moms and Robin to come back, holding a pink bundle. I could tell grandma was getting nervous, too. I mean they were up against Zelena and the freaken god of Death. Every time I told grandpa that he just said they were just going to get Robin's daughter. They should be back though. I stopped moving as soon as I heard the squeak of the door, turning just in time to see my mom, Emma, walk in with the baby in her arms. Her normal hazel eyes were red, bloodshot, from crying. Over what I had no idea. I jumped up to huge her and ask were Robin and my other mom was but, she just waved me away. She looked tired, older, sad. She set baby Hood in Grandma's arms and wisphered something in her ears. Grandma's face grew paler than snow, tears formed in her eyes and she started shaking because she was crying. Something happened, and no one had told me. I mean Snow White crying over anything was normal but, Emma crying over something means it was bad.   
" Where is my other mom and Robin?" I asked, causing more tears to fall. Something must of happened. Fear started to fill me, causing me to think the worst. "What happened?" I asked, my face growing white.   
"Kid, something did happen but, it isn't my place to tell you." My mom said, trying to calm down.   
"If it isn't my mom's place to tell me, then who's it? Snow White's?" I was mad, they don't tell me anything cause I'm a kid. It hurts to think that keep things from me. I am the author, the one who help break curses but, they still see me as kid. Emma looked down, trying to avoid the question.   
"Henry-" Grandma started.   
"No, mom. I think he should know." Mom told Grandma. Tears started to fall down Snow's face again. Grandpa looked just as confused as me, it seemed as everybody forgot he was here. "Sit kid, you will need to." I was terrified of what she might say. I walked over and sat on the couch, right beside mom. Up close she looked far worst that from about ten feet away. Something must really be wrong.   
"Okay, kid. You know how Regina and Robin went to go get the baby?" I nodded, "Hades was there too. He had the Olympian Crystal, repaired and ready to use. He came in the room a little after the others came in. He used the crystal to..." She stopped, tears falling once more.  
"What happened? Who'd he use it on? Robin? Mom? The baby?" I asked standing up. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm down. I still didn't know what the crystal did,  maybe it had a way to fox whatever had been done to who ever.   
"Henry, sit." Emma commanded, trying to keep together. "He wanted to punish your mom and Robin for turning Zelena against him. He used the crystal on... on Regina" She said tears falling down fast. My word fell apart. My mother, the one who had taken care of me my whole life is gone.  
"Maybe we can go to the Underworld and bring her back." I said hopefully. Emma shook her head.   
"Robin said Hades said it obliterated souls. No Underworld. No moving on. I'm Sorry Henry. Regina's gone." My world was over. I couldn't live without mom. She had always loved me, even when I didn't love her. She was my anchor. I walked over to the island, where my backpack laid. I opened it and searched for the storybook. Everyone in the room looked at me confused. I pulled out the cursed book that had the words, once upon a time, on the cover in Gold ink. I open the book and ripped out ever page with the Evil Queen on it I saw. Every page was just a cruel  reminder of who she once was, and who she was far from.   
"Henry!" I heard Grandpa yell but, ignored it. The person who meant the world to me is dead. We can't save her. She isn't in a better place or a worst one. My mom is just gone. I felt arms pull me back, try to get me away from the book. The pages were crumbled in my hands, wet from my tears. It all hurt.  
"Henry, there is nothing you can do. I'm Sorry but, she is gone." I turned to my grandma in disbelief. Snow White had no hope.   
"No! I'm the author! I can change it." I argued. I needed my mom back!   
"You can't. If you do, you might change and be like Isaac. Regina wouldn't want you to risk that for her." I looked at my mom, hating her for what she couldn't control. She had her mother, one that loved her and would give anything for her to be safe. Emma may be his mother but, she wouldn't give her life for him. Regina will and has many times. Now, she was dead because of her loyalties.   
"Can I see her?" I asked, trying to be as quiet as possible.   
"What?" Mom asked.  
"Can I see her." I almost yelled at her. She nodded a cloud of smoke surrounded us. Once it cleared, I saw we were in the mayor's office, mom's old office. I found Robin, his face wet from tears, eyes red from crying. My mom's body laid in his lap, looking as beautiful as ever. I was tempted to run over and shack her, waiting for her eyes to open, just like they had the many Christmas' they had, just me and her. Zelena was crying in the corner, over what I hoped was Regina but, knew it was probably Hades. I rushed over to Robin, and held my mom's cold hand.   
"Mom? Wake up for me please. I need you. Emma needs you. Robin needs you. Hell, even Grumpy needs you." I whispered into her ears. If she was here she would ground me for cursing, send me to go to my room and stay til dinner. My mind rushed to what she had told me a while ago.   
"Henry. I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings."  
"No, your not a villain, your my mom."  It hurt to think about that time. The time I ran away because I thought she was the Evil Queen, when all she ever did was for me. She once told me that her happy ending was to finally to feel at home in her world. She said that Henry, Roland, and Robin were parts of her world. A part of her happy ending. Now she had been ripped away from any chance of one. I mean how is it fair that Rumplestitskin and Zelena were still alive and happy when they were still villains. Regina, my mom, was the farthest thing from a villain. Yet here we were, on the ground crying.   
"I'm sorry, mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It will get better. Bye.


	3. A Broken Promise

Roland's Point of View, Storybrooke Woods.

I've been staying in the woods with Uncle John for weeks. I miss papa, 'Gina, and my little sister. All of dad's Merry Men keep saying he's off on another adventure with the Evil Queen and the Charmings. Every time I ask who the Evil Queen is Uncle John tells them to be quiet. I am tried of sleeping on the cold ground at night, too. I told my uncle that I have a nice room at 'Gina's house but, he said she is helping papa save Uncle Killain. I cried some too. Mostly at night when I wanted a bed time story from papa, about his adventures. Sometimes he tells me how he met mommy, sometimes it's about his robberies, other times it's about 'Gina. Will Scarlet told me to shut up and not to be a big baby. I asked John want he meant and he just called Will a jerk. I really miss papa. I was just about to eat supper when I saw papa. I jumped up and huged him, happy to be with him once again. I looked at his face as he picked me up and saw he was crying. He wasn't the happy papa he usually was.   
"What's wrong, papa?" I asked, bring my hand up to wipe way his tear.  
"Nothing. I'll tell you after dinner." He told me, smiling. Ive gotten used to 'Gina's fake smiles and know that this one is fake too. Papa may be strong but, he is a bad lier. Emma told me with her superpower she could always tell if anyone was lying. I wish I had a super power like that.   
"Promise?" I asked him as I put up my pinkie, knowing he was busy and may forget.   
"Promise." He confirmed, wrapping his pinkie into mine. I buried my head into his neck, closing my eyes as he started walking over to the table. Uncle John already had the tood out, rabbits and wild birds. The food out here was okay but, I missed 'Gina's cooking. After we ate (Papa told me I had great manners, I told him it was cause of 'Gina. He looked sad when I said that.), Papa told me to sit on a log in front if the fire. He looked really tired and sad in the fire light.   
"Hey, Roland. You know how you have mommy in your heart?" I nodded, not know where this was going. "Well, I need you to add room for 'Gina in your heart. Can you do that?" Papa asked, tears falling down his face. I've hardly ever seen daddy cry.   
"What happened to 'Gina?" I asked not understanding what he was saying.   
"She had to go." He said quietly. Uncle John looked at him, a sad look in his eyes, too.   
"She can't be gone! She promised me she would play with me when she got back! A pinkie promise! She broke it if she is gone!" I yelled, tears falling down my face too. "And she didn't say goodbye! How am I supposed to tell her I love her?" Papa looked at me surprised.   
"Buddy, it wasn't her choice to leave. Two bad people wanted to hurt your sister, and she had to go to protect her."   
"When is she coming back?" John sat behind me.   
"Roland, Regina died. That's what your papa is trying to say. She loved you a lot, you know? She told me when it was calm, she was going to give you your own bedroom." John told me, rubbing my back.   
"How do you know?" I asked wiping the snot from my nose.  
" She asked me if she could. She said she loved you and your daddy so much that she wanted you guys to live with her and Henry. I told her that was a great idea and that when you were gone I would miss you. She told me you could come her whenever you wanted." I nodded, trying to stop crying. It hurt to think that 'Gina was gone. No more special pancakes, hugs, or tickles from her.  
"Papa, Did you love 'Gina?" I asked. Papa looked at the ground, his tears falling faster.  
"Yah, buddy. I loved her a lot." He said quietly. Everyone in camp was quiet and watching us. Nobody dared interup are conversation. I just payed my head on Papa's lap and cried. Cried til I fell asleep. All I could think about was that there was no more 'Gina but, I would keep her in my heart. Right beside mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shorter, it is hard to try to think like a 4 year old. I can do it if I'm not thinking but, not on purpose. Thanks for reading. I have a plan for Rumplestitskin don't worry. Bye my friends.


	4. I Will Always Love You, My Queen

3rd person Point of View, Storybrooke Graveyard.

It was finally the day the Charming-Mills-Gold-Hood family dreaded, and all of Storybrooke also grieved over the death of their old Queen. Robin hadn't sleep since Regina died, Henry hadn't smiled since her learned the news, and Emma couldn't even look at her parents without thinking about Regina. Snow tried to stay happy and hopeful but, it wasn't the same without her sassy step-mother. Belle told the family once Gold had learned the news, he had disappeared for a few hours. It wasn't hard to tell Rumplestitskin was upset with his student's death. Even if he had made her the Evil Queen, he still cared for the woman. Snow had everyone put shards of glass on the casket instead of the normal flowers, since Regina was anything but normal. Seeing the former Queen laying there was alarming, her skin far paler than it normally was. They had curled her raven locks of hair, added a light layer of makeup, and put her in a simple red dress. Every second Robin looked at her, he felt like a rusty, dull dagger was being pushed into his heart. Henry almost threw up at the sight. Snow cried a ton, feeling odd looking at the normally strong, indistrutable woman, dead. Trying to lighten the mood, David told them that she looked like she was under a sleeping curse.   
"I wish." Henry mumbled, trying to stop crying. If she was curse, a kiss of true love would wake her. Snow was on the verge if tears once more.   
"How about we start the speeches. Snow asked. The order if speeches was Henry, Snow, the Robin. More people wanted to talk but, Snow said she wanted it to be shorter. Henry walked over to the headstone, with had Regina Mills, Beloved Queen, Mayor, Mother, and Soulmate. It was simple but, everyone knew if Regina was here, she would have wanted it as simple as possible. Henry pulled out a crumbled piece of paper, trying to dry his wet eyes.   
"As you know, my name is Henry Mills, son of Regina. She loved me more than she loved herself, just like she did everyone else. She was willing to die many time to same everyone. She felt things deeply. I once ran away, when I was younger, because I found out she was the Evil Queen once, a long time ago. I thought she didn't love me, that it was all fake. It wasn't until she tried to sacrificed herself to save all of us from the trigger that I realized how much she cares. She gave me up to save everyone, including me, to save all of us. She gave up her only happiness at the moment to save use. Then, she found love and happiness. Yes, my mom used to be the Evil Queen but, in the end she was far from it." Tears were streaming down the boys face. "I will always love you, mom." After he finished his speech, he walked over to Emma, who let him cry into her shoulder. Snow came up next, a paper folded neatly in her hands. She looked horrible but, She had the right to. Regina had always been in her life since she was 10.   
"You all know me, either as Snow White or Mary-Margaret. Regina was my step-mother because she was forced but, she was my friend by choice. We were once enemies, me trying to hide, Regina looking for me. A long time ago, before the curse, Regina disguised herself. We got close in those few days we were in each other's company. She had the chance to kill me, many times. I even gave her a sword to protect herself. She didn't hurt me though, she actually asked me something, something I never forgot. She asked if I would kill the Queen if she was in front of hér. I told her I wouldn't because there was still good in her, that it was never to late to change. The Queen was just afraid of being weak. Next, she asked something that surprised me. She asked, if the Queen wanted to change, that she wanted to be a family again, that she wanted to be good, would you forgive her for that? Would you let her back in? I responded to her, if she really wanted to, yes. We continued walking down, into the village. I remember thinking about how she would never let me back in. When we made it into the village, everyone was dead. I heard her say, we've gone farther than I thought. I think that was one of the first times Regina had ever seen the aftermath of her attacks. I made a horrible decision that day. I told her that it was to late for the Queen. After that she told me something only a few people knew, about me and her. I put an arrow in my bow and pointed at her, calling her Evil. She ran off, leaving me alone. Ever since that day, I felt it was my fault she turned as dark as she did. That if I had forgiven her, we would have been a family. It may be my fault she once was evil but, I was honored to help her become the person she died as." She stopped to wipe her eyes, "The heroine woman, that would give anything for family. I was so happy when she found love again, with Robin, and even if she was sometimes a sassy, jerk, you could tell she would do anything. Henry was her light in the darkness for her. I'm honored to call myself a close friend of Regina Mills." Snow walked over to her husband, who wisphered words of hope in her ear. Finally, It was Robin's turn. He didn't think he could do it without breaking down but, Snow told him that he should. He slowly walked over to the headstone, trying not to start crying again. Before he started, he looked at his son, who was crying in Little John's arm.   
"Regina Mills, she was many things. To some she was the Evil Queen. Others Madam Mayor. A friend. A mother. But, to me, she was my soulmate, a woman I was madly in love with. Me and her have many beginnings Our first beginning was in the Enchanted Forest, during the missing year. I enjoyed getting under her skin, and she liked getting under mine. We had many petty arguments, but I could tell by the end, that there was something blossoming. Our second start was, here in Storybrooke. We were both looking for the Wicked Witch. I shot an arrow at her, which she caught. While looking for clues, she ran off. I thought that I had ruined any chance to beimg with her. In the end, we worked out. Our third and final meeting was in the Heros and Villains story. I saved her from getting roasted by the 'Evil Queen'. I took her back to a tavern, where I helped her. I saw the pain in her eyes when I told her I was going to marry Zelena. When she almost died outside of the chapel, I was afraid for her life. I had only just met her, yet I knew I would feel empty without her. There was so many time she called herself a villain, but the woman I knew was far from that. She was my Queen, my love. I will always you, my Queen." He said, his face soaked with tears. Everyone started to leave, heading to Granny's, where they plan to have the reputation at. Zelena walked over to Robin, the baby in her arms.   
"Robin, I thought of a name for the bady." She said, almost wisphering. Robin looked up at her.   
"I think only name fitting would be Roni Gina Hood-Mills." A smile grew on Robin's face as he looked at his daughter. Zelena placed the bundle in his arms and started walking towards the car   
"Hello, Roni. I'm your daddy." He played with is daughter, while walking over to the area where Snow and David were waiting. Everyone left to go to Granny's except Emma, who was standing at Killian's grave. She was crying and about to leave when a flash of light shot out. She turned to see Killain standing there, alive. She pulled him into a deep kiss, and they only broke when they needed air.   
"Killain! How are you here?" The blond asked. Killain just laughed and pulled Emma closer.   
"Zeus sent me because I helped stop Hades. You know Zeus the ruler of the gods." Emma just giggled and pulled him in to another kiss.   
"I'm just glad to be back with everyone." Emma's smile faded with that. She turned to look at the grave just feet behind him.  
"Who died?" He asked, his smile gone now, too.   
"Regina." Emma wisphered. Hook's smile faded. His skin grew paler too.   
"I didn't see her in the Underworld. I think she moved on." Emma shook her head, tears starting to fall once more.   
"Hades said it obliterated souls. No Underworld, no moving on. She gone." Hook realized how back it was.   
"How about we go to Granny's?" The pirate asked. Emma nodded and started walking there. Hook wrapped his arm around the woman, and smile as he looked at her. Regina may be gone but, he had his love of his life. They way to Granny's was quiet until they were on the sidewalk, yards away from the entrance. Emma put her arm out, stopping Killain.   
"Before we go in, I need you to promise to be delicate. Regina just die and can't come bad, just follow me." 

Robin's Point of View, Granny's Dinner

I sat in a booth for the past half an hour, looking at a glass of beer I hadn't even touched. My mind was numb and everything reminded me of her. The only people who talked to me just said that they were sorry, I knew better. Half the people still saw Regina as the Evil Queen. She was so far from that. What I hated, was Zelena claimed to know how I felt. I exploded on her, yelling that she had no idea how I felt. She lost her love, one she had for all of five seconds. Me and Regina were soul mates, now she was just gone. No one came near me after that. Roland fell asleep and was place into one of Granny's rooms. I heard the bell ring, telling us that someone was either coming or going. I didn't look up until I heard Zelena say something.   
" Why the heck is the bloody pirate here?" She almost yelled. I looked up and saw Emma and Hook holding hands, looking happy. I glared at the two and stood up. How come Emma and Hook get to be happy when me and Regina suffer. I walked over to Killain and pinned him to a wall, letting my anger get the best of me. He didn't fight, he looked at me with pity.   
"Robin!" Someone yelled, I ignored it.   
"How are you back?" I screamed in his face. He didn't respond so I punched him, hard in the face. I felt arms pull me back and turned to see David and Emma pulling me off the pirate.   
"Calm down." I heard David say. Tears started falling down my face as I thought about Regina would say about this. No, she can't say anything. She's gone.

 

 

I'm going to be evil and scroll down to see what's next.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Regina's Point of View, moments after her soul was "obliterated", unknown area.

I gasped for air as I opened my eyes. Everything was white, a fight white. It was almost blinding. I am confused, why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be 'obliterated'? A bright flash came down right beside me. Once it was gone, Hades appeared where the light once was. He shot up and looked around. He glared at me once her found me, which wasn't hard. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him.  
" Where the heck are we? Don't you dare lie!" I yelled at the god. He smirked at me.   
"We're in the crystal."   
"I thought it obilit-" I started.   
"I lied. We are trapped her forever, unless someone frees us. Don't get your hope ups though. Everyone thinks we are dead." I let out a annoyed sigh.   
"I'm stuck in here forever with you? This is the worst possible ending ever."   
"Trust me, the feelings mutual." Hades said. This was going to be a long forever. I just hope my family could free me. Great, now I'm thinking like Snow White! Could this day get any worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina's not dead! Yay! This story will now become off from the show. Don't worry Henry won't run away. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry this was longer than normal. Please comment. Bye.


	5. There Is A Way

Rumplestiltskin/ Mr. Gold's Point of View, Gold's Shop

As hard as it is to believe for most people, I truly do care about Regina. She was one of my best students and cast my curse. I have seen her overcome her mother, Leopold, Snow, Emma, and her need if revenge. I have known her longer than most people, and helped her in her darkest moments. Belle let me be after the funeral. She was really tired, I guess it was because of the baby. I looked through my many books, almost tempted to spin but, that needed dark magic and I'm trying to change. I flip through a old book, one I hadn't seen before. The words are written in Elvish, so I know Belle didn't leave it out. She may know a lot of languages but, elvish is only taught to those with dark magic. After reading a few pages about turning mystical creatures into your slaves, I found a page that had something odd. I almost skipped it until I saw the words Olympian Crystal. Those words caused me to freeze. I started reading the page. 

The Oympain Crystal, a tool of the gods, has the power to trap any mortals and gods. This tool is very dangerous, for if you remove any souls, the souls are the worst part of that person or god If the crystal is used on anything other that mortals or gods it kills the creature. The souls can be controlled by the crystal when free but, to bring them back to normal, they must share true loves kiss. There is a catch. Once out of the crystal, they forget the people they love most. You have three midnights to use the soul that is free, or the soul is gone forever. The spell must be casted at midnight. If the soul dies before the three midnights are over they are gone.

The words for the spell at the bottom, an easy spell to cast. I called the others and told them to come to the shop. My only worry was we are going to have to face an Evil Queen that forgot all love. She was scary when she could love but, it would be worst now. The first to come in was an out of breath Outlaw.   
"What do you have?" He asked panting.   
"I'll tell you later, wait for the others." I went back to reading, trying not to think about the catch to the spell. We only have one chance. I heard the door open again and saw Emma run in, Henry seconds after her. Now we just had to wait for the Uncharmings.   
"What is it, Gold?" Emma asked, rather rudely.   
"I'll tell you once your parents come. Miss Swan, I hope you know I care about Regina, too. I want her back just as much as you three do." Henry walked around the shop, his eyes red from crying. I noticed Robins were red, too. They must still hurt. I mean I still hurt but, I don't cry. After about ten minutes Snow and her Prince ran in.   
"What the underworld took you so long?" Robin yelled at the couple.   
"We were busy. After your fight with Hook, Granny wanted us to clean up." David spat.  
"So the Pirates back?" Emma nodded looking down.   
"What is the news, Gold?" Snow asked. She looked stressed, and sad.   
"I think I found a way to bring Regina back." I said, pulling the book out. They all looked at it confused, that's when I realized they can't read it. "It says that we can bring Regina back using the crystal but, it will bring back her worst side. You have three midnights to give her true loves kiss. Once those three days are over, you can never bring her back. It also say you can control her with crystal. There is a catch though, she will forget about anyone who she loves like a family. So Henry, Robin, Roland, Storybrooke Snow and David, Later version of Emma, and Roni." Emma raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Swan."   
"Why later me, and Storybrooke Snow and David?" She asked.  
"When you first meet, she thought you were trying to take Henry. Snow and David for obvious reasons." I told her. "She will most likely go after Zelena. This will not be the Evil Queen you know, she will be worst. She will remember no love, just hate." Everyone was quiet.   
"But, she will be alive." Henry said. I looked at my grandson with pity in eyes.   
"Is this a risk you guys want to take? I mean if we fail, she will, be gone. Forever." Emma said.   
"I don't think I can make it through her loss again." Robin wisphered.   
"You can make her love you. She loves you and Henry so much she almost killed Belle for you guys. Just be yourself and she is bound to fall for you. I'm sounding like Snow, aren't I?" I asked, hope speeches were never my thing so it felt odd to tell one.   
"Okay. I think we should at least try. Do you guys agree?" Snow asked. Everyone except Robin nodded.  
"It's to risky." He said.  
"I know but, I can't live knowing she is trapped, not dead." The blond reasoned.   
"Fine!" Robin threw his hands up.   
"Brilliant. Meet me in the graveyard, about eleven. Goodbye." I told them as I went to the back. I had get ready for tonight, ready to cast a spell and ready to see the monster I made.

Regina's Point of View, Inside the crystal 

I had only been trapped in this damned crystal one day and have almost killed Hades twice. How did Zelena put up with him? It was boring and he made it way worst. The quiet that came when Hades filinaly shut up, made me think about my family. How they thought I was dead and how I as trapped in her forever. With this freak forever was a long time. I reached in my pocket and felt something cold. My mirror! Or a small version of it. I pulled it out and looked into it.   
"You don't have to worry about your makeup, it's just me here." Hades said sarcastically, while sitting on the ground. I rolled my eyes.  
"Its not a makeup mirror. It's a magic mirror! One that can look through realms!" I shouted at him. "But, we don't have enough magic here to make it work. Someone from Storybrooke needs to try to find us."   
"Good luck, everyone thinks we are dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment.Thanks


	6. I’m Wicked, I Don’t Run From Evil

Emma's Point Of View, Snow and David's loft

As soon a Gold told me there was a way to bring Regina back, I was all over that idea. I mean, yes, she has only been gone for a day but, in that day we thought she was dead. Now, we learned that she is trapped. With Hades. She is trapped with the person who killed her, and the lover of her sister. I honestly pity her, right now. I looked in my mirror, fixing my hair. While doing that, I remimber Regina trying to teach me how to use a mirror. If I try hard enough, maybe I could see Regina.   
"Regina." I wisphered into the mirror, focusing. Nothing.   
"Regina." I said a little bit louder. Still, nothing.  
"Regina!" I yell at the glass. A small cloud starts to swirl, and I see whatever mirror mine is connected to, is a handheld one. I see whoever has it in their hand is moving twoards Hades, who was laying on the ground. I don't think they could hear, or see me.   
" Hades, for the last time, have hope! I know I'm sounding like Snow White right now, but please do. Your so pouty and are acting like a baby. Grow up! I bet by the end of forever, someone will find us!" Regina yelled. Regina! It worked!   
"Yah but, at the end of forever, your outlaw, son, and family will be dead, probably think your still dead!" Hades told her, laying back down.   
"What did my sister every see in you?" She asked him.   
"Regina!" I yelled as I hit my mirror. I felt my energy starting to go. I know I have to save some for tonight, to fight the 'Evil Queen'.   
"Emma!" I heard my dad yell from the front door. I had to go move Zelena so she is safe.   
"We will free you." I wisphered into the mirror as the image disappeared. I sprinted down the stairs and ran into my dad, knocking him and me over. He laughed hard as he stood up.   
"You seem like your in a good mood. What happened?" He asked, I tried hard not to let my excitement get the best of me, and to try to sound like and adult, not a happy teenager.   
"I found a way to see Regina. You can't talk to her though." I confessed, the joy causing me to jump up and down.   
"You can show Henry, Robin, Snow, and Gold after we move Zelena. I think she has the highest risk if getting killed. I think Snow is after her. Man, it's going to be hard to fight an Evil Queen that has never felt love." He said as we walked over to his truck.   
"Dad, we will get our Regina back. Trust me." I told him as we drove to the farmhouse on the edge of town. Once we got there, I heard the screaming baby from outside. I looked at my dad, who just shrugged at me. I knocked on the door and waited for the red haired witch to open the door. After about a minute, I knocked again, louder and harder. The door opened to show a tired looking Zelena and a crying Roni.   
"Can I help you?" She asked, trying to calm down Roni.  
"Um, we found a way to bring Regina back. The catch is we have three days to give her true loves kiss." I told her.   
"Then bring Robin to her. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I need my sister. Roni loves her, and won't calm down for me." She answered.   
"We're going to try, but there is one more thing. She won't remember anyone she loved like family." I told her, looking down.  
"And you think she will go after me. Honey, I'm Wicked. I don't run from evil." She spat at me. "I can take care of myself."  
"This is evil unlike any other, she will only feel hate. Believe it or not, I don't want you to die. I kinda like you, so follow me if you want to be safe." I said leaving the porch. "Grab anything you will need for Roni and yourself, like clothes. We'll be out here when you are done." She shut the door, and I walked twoards the car. Dad was sitting inside, listening to the radio and texting someone.   
"Who you texting?" I swear he jumped ten feet in the air when I said that.   
"Oh, your mom. She was getting the house ready, in case the Evil Queen wants us." He told me. I opened the door to truck and sat by him, looking at his messages. "Hey, nosy! Where's Zelena?" He pushed my head away.   
"Dad, I'm 30 years old. Zelena's getting clothes for her and Roni." The front door flew open and out ran Zelena, her arms full of a suitcase and Roni.   
"Come on in. You sit in the front, I'll be in the back." I yelled at her, taking the baby to put in the back seat. She hoped in the front, breathing hard. "Are you okay, Zel." Zelena's face turned as red as her hair.   
"Yes, I'm okay! Also don't you dare call me Zel, if you do my sister wont be the only Mills you will have to worry about kill you!" She yelled at me. David just looked at me and started driving.   
"We are going to Gold's Shop first. After that we will drop Zelena off at the house. Is everyone okay with that?" Dad asked. I just nodded and looked at the now asleep, Roni. She had a little patch of red hair on her head and the smoothest skin I have ever seen. Once the car stopped, I jumped out and ran in. I needed to show everyone Regina in the mirror. Once I opened the door I saw mom, Henry, Robin, and Gold standing around talking.   
"Guys! I found something!" I yelled. They all looked at me confused.   
"Show it to us, Miss Swan." Gold said, I walked over to the mirror.  
"Okay, before I do this, she can't hear or see us. Ready?" I closed my eyes and focused.  
"Who?" I heard Mom ask.   
"Regina." I said into the mirror. Smoke filled the frame and it showed the same area as this morning.   
"Shut up!" I heard Regina yell.   
"Mom?" Henry asked.   
"Kid, she can't hear you." I told him, looking at you.   
"No! They won't find us!" I heard Hades yell as he came in view of the mirror's frame.   
"Shut the heck up! They will find us! I have hope! I don't care how much I sound like Snow! Just wait." Regina yelled.   
"They think we are dead! It won't help at all. Leaving that mirror out will just be a waste of space." The bell rang behind us, singling Zelena and dad coming in. "They think we are just gone."   
"None of this would have happened if you didn't lie! I have a family and I will not have them die, thinking I am gone forever. Just go away!" Regina yelled. Hades smirked and walked away. I felt most of my energy leave at that moment. The mirror was picked up and Regina looked in the frame.  
"He's right. We are trapped." She whispered before throwing the mirror. I saw the image crack and then the mirror went back to normal. Everyone was quiet until Robin spoke up.   
"She gave up hope." 

 

Okay, sorry this wasn't out last night, I'm trash. I can home after fireworks and fell asleep before I could finish this. Thanks for reading. Please comment, bye my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment, bye my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

The Evil Queen's Point if View, mayor's office

Before I get into the chapter I would like to explain one thing. Regina now, doesn't remember any love. She doesn't know why but she hates people like Snow, Emma, and Zelena. It's kinda like the people she doesn't remember were just erased from her mind. Thank you.

I smirked as the purple smoke surrounded me, letting the magic flow through my whole body. It felt so good being back, not trapped in a town where I needed to be good to survive. Once the smoke cleared, my mask fell. I teleported to the first empty place I thought of, my office, needing a moment to think. I saw Emma and Rumplestiltskin in the graveyard, but who were the others? There was a boy, who looked halfway in his teen years, and a man, an older one. Rumple needed them for something, he always had a plan, so why were they there?   
"Stop thinking!" I screamed at myself, trying to calm the voices in my head. "I needed to take over Storybrooke. Snow White, Emma Swan, and my wicked, wimp of a sister are still out there, happy." I felt the evil smile creep up on my lips, as I had a plan constructed in my brain. I guarantee they won't let me in, but Emma, their precious daughter, she will be welcomed with open arms. I waved my hand, which brought a smaller version of my mirror, appear in my hand.   
"Emma Swan." I told the mirror, adding as much venom as possible. The blue smoke filled the glass, before leaving. Once it was gone, it showed Emma in the graveyard, where I left her, the others still there too. I used my magic to take me to the Uncharmings horrid loft, making me appear on the stairs, feet away. With one more way of my hand, I looked like the stupid blond. I even felt ten time more like an idiot. I made my way up the few stairs left, and knocked on the door.   
"Who is it?" I heard Snow's sickly sweet voice ask.   
"Mom, it's me Emma!" I told her, so glad this spell changed my voice.   
"Why can't you take off the spell yourself?" David asked, annoying once again. Of course Snow is happy with her family.  
"Regina did something to my magic." The lie came off my tounge easily, making It sound that much truer.  
"Okay, were going to let you in, give us one minute." The sweet voice said. I smirked at how trusting this bratty princess is. The door clicked, signaling the door was open.   
"Emma!" Hook exclaimed, while pulling me into a hug. I pushed off, not wanting to touch a filthy pirate. How Emma handles him, I will never know.   
"How is Regina?" Snow asked in perfect voice, one that made me sick. "Where is Robin and Henry?"  
"She's back, the others wanted to talk to her, alone. They sent me back to check on you." That wasn't a huge lie, more like a ton of lies making it seem huge.   
"Did I hear my dear sister is back?" I heard my sister ask. It took every part of me not to snap her neck right there. She was at the top of the stairs, her eyes had huge bags under them. I felt my face grow darker, and hoped it didnt give me away.   
"That she is. Rumple told me you need to move, to a different place. You four of Regina's enemies in one house, not safe." I told the red head.  
"Four?" The princess asked, from behind me.   
"Yes. You, Charming, Greenie, and Guyliner." I spat at her. At that moment she grabbed her bow, which was across her.   
"Whose the one person that calls Killain, Guyliner?" She asked, not moving to put her bow down.   
"Regina." The filthy pirate realized. Both men grabbed their swords and pointed them at me. A smirk grew on my face, as I waved my hand to take off the glamour spell.  
"Congratulation, Snow White. Let me collect my prize and I will go?"   
"What did you do to Emma?" She asked, ignoring the question. The smile on my lips fell at her words. Why does every time something bad happens, those idiots blame it on me? I mean, most the time it's Rumplestitskin's fault. I opened my mouth to tell at her, but the door opening interrupted me. In rushed an out if breath savior, outlaw, and teenage boy from before.   
"Guys!" The blond huffed, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "The Queen is loose, we need to-" she stopped when her eyes fell on me, making the smirk return.   
"Regina, plea-"   
"It's Your Majesty, peasant. I don't tolerate the lower class, either." I spat at the man, who looked on the verge of tears. The boy standing beside them already had tears rolling down his cheeks. A fireball grew in my palm, darkening my features. "Now, tell me your name before I kill you." I commended.   
"Robin of Locksley, better known as Robin Hood." The man said looking down.  
"Henry." The teenager said, "Henry Swan." He stated. Emma looked him, surprise showing on her face.   
"No one is going to die!" Snow exclaimed, moving in front of the group.   
"Fine." I tod her, boredom leaking into the words. "I'm feeling nice today. The only one I need is my dear sister." I turned, looking at Zelena, who was now near the bottom of the stairs.   
"Why me?" She ask, trying to sound braver but, failing miserably.   
"So I can prove you wrong. Evil can beat Wicked." With a wave of my hand, she came to me, my hand gripping her arm hard. The once Wicked Witch was now soft, weak. I squeezed her arm, hard, my nails drawing blood. I smiled as I felt the heat of it slowly make it to my fingers. A small yelp left my sister's mouth, making me feel all that much better.  
"Please, your majesty, don't do this." The outlaw pleaded, making me roll my eyes.   
"Let me think about it." I took a moment, and pretended to think. "No! Goodbye, Snow White. Be careful, you may be next!" Purple filled my eyes, taking me away, with my new prisoner, my dear sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this sad chapter, okay. I cried while writing it but, it will get better. There will be a happy ending. Thank you for reading this story and please comment. Free hugs if needed.


End file.
